It is known in the annular hole cutter art to provide a plurality of cutting teeth, and with each of the cutting teeth being divided into inner and outer cutting edges. Examples of such prior art annular hole cutters are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,609,056; 3,860,354; and U.S. Pat. No. Re. 28,416. A disadvantage of the prior art annular hole cutters disclosed in the aforementioned patents is that they are complicated in structure, and accordingly, expensive to manufacture, and costly to sharpen and maintain. A further disadvantage of the prior art annular hole cutters is that they do not provide a clean cutting action so as to make a clean surfaced bore or hole, because the prior art inner and outer cutter edges do not provide precise complementary cutting actions, which results in a rubbing off or scraping off of the metal, and an inefficient chip breaking and chip flow action. Another disadvantage of the prior art cutter shown in the last mentioned prior art patent is that the leading point, between the inner and outer cutting edges, has a tendency to break down in the early life of the cutter, thus reducing cutter efficiency and cutter life.